1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic material for pressure measurement and a pressure measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pressure measuring devices for detecting a pressure are known.
For example, JP-A-9-43080 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) discloses a pressure-sensitive sensor performing the measurement by utilizing a phenomenon that a dielectric layer composed of a rubber elastic body is elastically deformed by a pressure and the electrostatic capacity is thereby changed, wherein specific physical properties of the dielectric layer are specified to specific ranges. It is stated that according to this technique, a pressure-sensitive sensor capable of measuring the pressure and the weight with high accuracy can be obtained without complicating the structure.
Also, JP-A-2007-218892 discloses a pressure distribution detector comprising a plurality of drive coils, a plurality of detection coils electromagnetically coupled with the plurality of drive coils in pairs respectively, spacer units for keeping a constant distance between the plurality of drive coils and the plurality of detection coils, variable electromagnetic coupling units formed of an electrical conductor or a magnetic material and provided movably in the vicinity of the drive coil and/or the detection coil, a drive circuit for driving the drive coil, and a detection circuit for detecting a change in the electromagnetic coupling between the drive coil and the detection coil, from the detection coil. It is stated that according to this technique, a pressure distribution detector less susceptible to the installation environment of the device and reduced in the adverse effect on detection sensitivity or detection accuracy of the pressure distribution even when fitted not only to a flat surface but also to a surface having an arbitrary shape such as curved surface, can be obtained.
Furthermore, in JP-A-2008-525804 and JP-UM-A-5-59756 (the term “JP-UM-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese utility model application”), a technique of detecting a pressure based on the change in the electric resistance value attributable to the compressive deformation of an electrically conductive film (sheet), which is generated with application of a pressure, is disclosed.